RIMFIRE
|Artiste = GRANRODEO |Date de sortie = 18 avril 2012 |Précédant = Can Do |Suivant = The Other Self}} 'RIMFIRE '''est le 17ème single du groupe rock GRANRODEO. Cette musique a été sélectionnée pour être le deuxième opening de l'anime Kuroko no Basuke. Liste des titres #''RIMFIRE #''Urban Sweet'' #''恋のHEAT WAVE'' #''RIMFIRE (instrumental)'' #''Urban Sweet (instrumental)'' #''恋のHEAT WAVE (instrumental)'' L'édition spéciale comprend également un clip de RIMFIRE et Can Do ?イェス!We Can Do!. Vidéos left|320px right|320px Lyrics Japanese= Let’s fly now Let’s try now Let’s fly now 胸躍るステージへ駆け上がる ド真中で 限りなく臨界点突破みせてよ 夢たしなむレジェンド everybody 輪の中で 迷いなく未来への JUMP 落ちぶれてないと落ちぶれてから言うヤツばっか 起死回生　狙う道のり 怖くなくはないが 超えてく壁なのに通過点なのに ふさいでるなら 人じゃない自覚を 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE 合わせろ power の中の mind 言い訳いらんぞ Gotta dream 限界と war 立ちはだかるのは理解しすぎた常識と 孤独の埋没 Hello ガチで舞うぜ hang time 弱い soul は rest in peace, You know? I can’t stop で行ってまうぞ 割れんばかりの applaud,more! たまのやる気もディスカウント だらしねえ my モチベーション 文殊の知恵も悪魔のように 焚き付けられてからようやく顔を出した導火線だって 吹き出す炎の中でビビって どうかせんといかんが 我先に挑め　かさばる意図へ手を伸ばして ひとつになる決心を 壊せ We have to turn clock back 手も足も出ないの？how low? 起爆しかないぞ Fly high 一心同体 未知なる世界は 描き始めた理想へと　今日にさらば 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE Gotta dream 限界と war 壊せ We have to turn clock back 残る弾丸の数はあるぞ　放て！ 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE 合わせろ power の中の mind 言い訳いらんぞ Gotta dream 限界と war 立ちはだかるのは理解しすぎた常識さ 届け(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) 壊せ(We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future wold) 放て(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) 未知なる世界は 描き始めた理想へと 向かう先には抱き締めて乱舞する RIMFIRE |-| Rōmaji= Let’s fly now Let’s try now Let’s fly now Mune odoru suteeji e kake agaru Do mannaka de Kagiri naku rinkaiten toppa misete yo Yume tashi namu rejendo everybody wa no naka de Mayoi naku mirai e no jump Ochi burete nai to ochi burete kara iu yatsu bakka Kishi kaisei nerau michi nori Kowaku naku wa nai ga Koe teku kabe nanoni tsuukaten nanoni Fusa ideru nara Hitori janai jikaku wo Todoke we have to make a rimfire Awasero power no naka no mind Iiwake iran zo Gotta dream genkai to war Tachi hadakaru nowa rikai shi sugita joushiki to Kodoku no maibotsu Hello gachi de mau ze hang time Yowai soul wa rest in peace, you know? I can’t stop de itte mau zo Waren bakari no applaud, more! Tama no yaruki mo disukaunto Dara shinee my motivation Monju no chie mo akuma no youni Taki tsuke rarete kara youyaku kao wo dashita doukasen datte Fuki dasu honoo no naka de bibitte Doukasen to ikan ga Ware saki ni idome kasabaru ito e te wo noba shite Hitotsu ni naru kesshin wo Kowase we have to turn clock back Te mo ashi mo de nai no? How low? Kibaku shika nai zo Fly high isshin doutai Michi naru sekai wa Egaki hajimeta risou e to kyou ni saraba Todoke we have to make a rimfire Gotta dream genkai to war Kowase we have to turn clock back Nokoru dangan no kazu wa aru zo hanate! Todoke we have to make a rimfire Awasero power no naka no mind Iiwake iran zo Gotta dream genkai to war Tachi hadakaru nowa rikai shi sugita joushiki sa Todoke (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) Kowase (We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future world) Hanate (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) Michi naru sekai wa Egaki hajimeta risou e to Mukau saki niwa daki shimete ranbu suru rimfire |-| English= Let’s fly now Let’s try now Let’s fly now Running up the stage that makes my heart dance Standing right in the middle of it I’d go beyond my critical level again and again, endlessly We have dreams, we’re fond of legends, everybody in the ring To the future, without hesitation, let’s jump They all say they haven’t fallen low only after they have Revival of the dead, moving in the direction I’m aiming for I won’t lie and say that I’m not scared I’m jumping over the walls and moving across passable points Yet, if my road is still blocked I need to realize that I’m not alone Convey it, we have to make a rimfire Let’s put them together, our power and our minds within Excuses are not needed Gotta dream, fight a war with your limits I need to face up to my common sense, which I know all too well And to the burial of my loneliness Hello, let’s dance earnestly, hang time You should let your weak soul rest in peace, you know? I can’t stop, so I’d just go ahead The audience gives a roaring applaud, more! Even my occasional will to work harder is discounted My motivation is so low Even Monju’s wisdom seems devilish Only after being lighted, the fuse shows its face Amidst the burning flames, I’m scared But I need to do something about it Striving to be the first challenger, reaching out for the huge goal As we make a resolve to come together as one Destroy it, we have to turn clock back We have no way to do it? How low? Our only choice is to ignite an explosion Fly high, joining our hearts and souls together The unknown world is moving toward the ideal picture That we’ve started to paint, as we say goodbye to today Convey it, we have to make a rimfire Gotta dream, fight a war with your limits Destroy it, we have to turn clock back We still have some bullets left, so let’s release them! Convey it, we have to make a rimfire Let’s put them together, our power and our minds within Excuses are not needed Gotta dream, fight a war with your limits I need to face up to my common sense, which I know all too well Convey it (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) Destroy it (We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future world) Release it (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) The unknown world is moving toward the ideal picture That we’ve started to paint To our destination, hold it tight and dance for joy, rimfire Navigation Catégorie:Kuroko no Basuke Catégorie:OP Catégorie:Musiques